


Why are you sitting there alone?

by ihitmytoe



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, bad words may be included, bu fan as the lonely boy, soft, xiao gui as the annoying but caring one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihitmytoe/pseuds/ihitmytoe
Summary: Bu Fan is the new kid in school and everyone seems to be scared to talk with him.Except Xiao Gui.





	1. Chapter 1

Another day in another city and another school.This was a usual thing in Bu Fan's life.At least twice a year he had to move in a new city because of his mother's job.He thought that maybe this was the reason he couldn't find any friends.But deep in his thoughts he knew the reason-he scared everyone.His appeareance was the reason he had no friends.He seemed too intimidating and cold but actually he was not.Bu Fan was just a sweet and soft boy whose height and face made him look scary.

As soon as he stepped in the building everyone's eyes were on him.He heard people whispering how he probably was kicked out of his old school and other things like that and saw people stepping back as he was walking through the corridor.Outside he looked like he could kill someone but inside he was crying.Why was everyone so scared of him?He had never done a bad thing in his lifetime and yet he was destined not to have even one friend...or was he?

The tall boy walked in the classroom.His new classmates and teacher were already there.

-You're Bu Fan,right?-the teacher asked and Bu Fan responded with a nod.-There's an empty seat next to Lin Yanjun,right here-the old man pointed at the desk in the middle of the room.

Bu Fan quickly took his seat and the lesson started.The boy he sat next to glanced at him from time to time but spoke not even a word to him.

"I'm making such great friends here" Bu Fan thought and rolled his eyes as writing down the things the teacher said.Everyone was writing in their notebooks except this one kid in the very back of the room.He was too busy staring at the new boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Xiao Gui was walking towards the high school excited to have the time to stare at the new boy.Or maybe even talk to him.

Yes,he had heard others talking bad things abouth the boy but he prefered to find out if that's true by himself.Xiao Gui may be a really annoying person sometimes(in his friends' opinions) but he wasn't someone who believed anything.

When he got into the building he ran to his classroom though the class hasn't started yet.He wanted to see Bu Fan as soon as possible.And he was there.Right in the middle of the room.Alone.Although there were other students in the room.

Xiao Gui was just about to go to him when his best friend Zhu Xingjie walked in the room and hit him slightly on the shoulder.  
-I thought we were meeting at the entrance of the school!

Oh,yes.They were supposed to but he forgot.How could he remember when the only thing in his head was the tall handsome boy?  
-Sorry?-the shorter said with an innocent smile on his face.

-You forgot,right?-Xingjie asked and the other nodded.-It's okay.Nothing happened.

Xiao Gui was happy to have such a friend.He was nice,he helped him when he needed help and most important-he kept every secret he had told him untold.

Xingjie sat on the chair on the desk where they sat when the bell rang.Many students walked in the room and after them the teacher-Zhang Yixing.The class started but Xiao Gui was not listening the teacher at all.This time he was not busy staring at Bu Fan but drawing him.

His best friend tried to look at whatever he was drawing a several times but Xiao Gui closed his notebook immediately.

-Aw,come on!I want to see!-Xingjie whispered not wanting the teacher to hear them.

Xiao Gui shook his head and his best friend looked at him if he could kill the younger.But at the end of the class he took his notebook and saw the beautiful drawing.He looked at it unbelieving.The younger took his notebook again and put it in his backpack.

-Why are you drawing him?-Xingjie whispered against his ear.

-I don't know.I just...he's handsome-the younger whispered too.-Isn't he?

-I don't know!I can barely see his face!I feel like I'm the shortest person alive when I'm next to him!But then you walk in and I remember you're shorter-his best friend joked but then started talking again.-Do you like him?

Xiao Gui nodded embarrased and Xingjie smiled widely.

-Linkai has a crush-Xingjie said a little too loud and everyone except his crush turned to look at them.

Gui kicked his friend and smiled at the people whose eyes were on him(including the teacher's).

-Linkai,you really have a crush?-teacher Yixing asked as if he was a teenage girl who just found her best friend has a crush.

The whole class ,except Bu Fan and Xiao Gui,bursted out laughing.

-Thanks,Xingjie-Gui sighed.

The class was over."Finally" Linkai thought.He quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom with Xingjie following him.

-Okay,I'm sorry,I didn't want that to happen-Xingjie said when Xiao Gui stopped running.-It's not bad that you like him.And nobody knows who I was talking about.I'm really sorry though.

-It's okay-he sighed.-But if you tell someone who actually I have a crush on I will kill your golden fish.

-Noo,not my Dodo!-Xingjie whined jokingly and they started laughing.-I won't tell,I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Bu Fan was in this school.Still,he hadn't found any friends.He felt lonely but didn't say anything.

It was lunch time.The cold faced boy was sitting at a table.Alone.He was eating his food,ignoring the people staring at him.It was unexpected when a lot shorter boy sat on the table against him.Bu Fan looked at him and immediately reognised himas that boy from his class who had a huge crush on someone.

-Hi-the shorter smiled widely and it melted Bu Fan's heart.-Why are you sitting there alone?

Bu Fan stared at him in disbelief.Was he really talking to him?Or maybe it was a dare.Why would he even talk to him anyways?

-If that's a dare just go away.I don't need you to make fun of me-Bu Fan answered coldly.

The boy looked confused.

-I just want to talk with you.Let's start from the beggining-he smiled again.The same smile that made Bu Fan's heart melt.-I'm Linkai,nice to meet you!

The taller looked at him considering but either way smiled back and replied:

-Bu Fan.Nice to meet you too.

People were staring at them and whispering things.Bu Fan didn't give them any attention but Linkai couldn't just ignore them.

-All of you shut up!-he glanced at the others.-Shut up,okay?

And they did.No one was whispering now.Bu Fan couldn't believe it.This small cute boy could make the whole school just shut up?Just like this?

-If you're done eating,do you want to get out of here?-Linkai asked him as smiling.

Bu Fan nodded and quickly got up.Both of them walked out of the lunchroom leaving everyone so confused.

Linkai grabbed the taller's hand and lead him out of the school building.At the park which was empty now.

-I wanted to say sorry for not talking with you till now-Xiao Gui began talking and it didn't seem like he was going to stop soon.-I'm just shy,you know?But I feel really bad because of that and I wantet to apolo...

But he was stopped in the middle of the sentence.

-You don't have to apologise.At least you talk with me.-Bu Fan smiled but his smile didn't seem...happy.

Linkai's smile quickly disappeared.He could see the pain in the older's smile.He never knew someone like him could feel...lonely.Only because he didn't show how he felt people kept talking bad things about him.They kept hurting him.Just because they didn't give him a chance to get to know him.

Yes,he looked kind of scary.But was that a reason they shouldn't talk with him?Yes,he didn't show his feelings.But was that a reson they should hurt him?

-I'm really sorry-Linkai mumbled after minutes silence.-My friends would actually love to talk with you.They're just...

-Scared?

Silence began again.They were just sitting there on the bench staring at each other.

-Yes.They are scared-Linkai spoke again.-But that does not mean there is a reason for them to be.

Bu Fan nodded and smiled slightly.

-What made you talk with me,Linkai?-he asked softly.

The younger was thinging of the way he should respond.He didn't want to tell him he was attracted to him.Not yet.They just met.

-You know how others thought you're scary?-he asked and got a nod for an answer.-I thought you're cute.


End file.
